King's Fall
King's Fall is a raid in the Destiny expansion The Taken King. The raid takes place in the Dreadnaught and the final boss is Oryx, the Taken King. It became available on September 18, 2015 at 10am PDT. Guide Relics The raid begins in the Hall of Souls, where the fireteam is required to open the portal in the Court of Oryx by activating the six statues in sequence. Two relics will appear in the area, on columns immediately outside the court. When two guardians take these relics, the area containing the statues will be blocked off by a force field and Taken will spawn within it. The remaining four players must shoot the field until it falls, then kill the enemies, allowing the relic holders to deposit both relics in quick succession into the marked statue. Once this has been done, two more relics will spawn elsewhere in the level, one to the right of the pre-Court room and one to the left, and must be retrieved and deposited in a similar manner. This process must be repeated six times, each time with the relics appearing further and further away and with more enemies and force fields between them and the statues. If the relics are not retrieved and deposited fast enough, the statue will depower and the sequence will regress by one stage. Once all six statues have been powered up, the Court's portal will activate and a number of enemies will emerge. Killing them will allow the fireteam to enter the portal and proceed to the next stage of the raid. A loot chest is found immediately after traversing the portal. Entrance After the loot chest, the fireteam must jump across a set of swaying platforms. Each player must make the journey individually, timing and aiming their jumps carefully to land on each platform in succession. The next area is an enormous room in which many Tombships fly pre-set paths through the air, appearing and disappearing periodically. The guardians must jump onto the docked tombship to begin the sequence, then wait until it draws close to another and jump across before the first one vanishes. Continue to jump from ship to ship until reaching the opposite side of the room, where the final tombship allows a jump to solid ground. Once again, every player makes their journey individually and cannot affect each other's progress. On the far side of the final landing platform, there is another docked tombship. If the fireteam boards it, it will fly out through a gateway protected by an impassible force field. There are two pads, one to the left and one to the right of the dock, upon which guardians must stand simultaneously in order to let the riders pass through the field. The pads will only lower the field for a short time, so it is recommended that the two activators wait until the tombship is near the field before lowering it. Upon passing through the field, the riders will find two more panels which may be used in the same manner to bring the first two activators through the forcefield on a second tombship. Totems The next area is the first major puzzle of the raid. In the center of the area is a large floor platform which is linked to a sealed gateway. On each side of the glyph are two rooms, one red and one blue, which are filled with an energy field that will damage unprotected players, and two totems that players must stand under at all times. At the entrance to each side room is a ball of energy, which will grant an aura to a guardian who picks it up by stepping up to it. This aura will protect that player, and any other players inside it, from the damage in the red or blue rooms for 30 seconds, during which they must stand under the totem. After that 30 seconds, the aura will transfer to another player standing inside it, and the original player will receive a buff called Deathsinger's Power. The player who has received this buff must now go to the central glyph and stand on it until the power discharges, as a third player arrives at the totem to relieve the second player and receive the aura from them just as the second received it from the first. The discharge at the glyph will partially unlock the gateway and leave the discharging player ready to receive the next aura from the opposite room. This process must be done in both rooms simultaneously to maintain the flow of players handing off both auras at once. The players must continually cycle between receiving the aura, holding it on the totem, allowing it to be taken from them, and discharging the Deathsinger's Power into the glyph until the runes lining the sides of the gateway are fully activated, about ten cycles. At this point, the message "The warpriest deems you worthy" will be displayed, the gateway will open, the aura and totem mechanics will deactivate, and a loot chest will appear. Warpriest The Warpriest's chamber contains three pads upon which players can stand, and three large monuments bearing Hive runes on the near side and carved images on the far side. Standing on all three pads simultaneously will summon the warpriest, who is initially immune to all damage. A large number of Hive will also spawn in the area. After most of them are killed, three Major Knights will appear, one in the area of each pad. Killing them will begin the glyph sequence that is used to make the warpriest vulnerable. One by one, in random order, the far sides of the three monuments will light up. A player must be in position to observe this, on either side of the warpriest's ledge, because they will not be visible from the near side. Once a monument has lit, a guardian must step onto the corresponding pad and remain there until the third pad has been activated. If done correctly, the guardian who steps on the third pad will receive an aura called "Brand of the Initiate". Any other guardians standing near this player will be able to damage the warpriest. The brand will last for ten seconds, after which the branded guardian is killed, unless they kill an enemy before then, which will reset the timer to ten seconds. This reset may be performed five times, granting extended time for the rest of the team to damage the warpriest, so the resetting kill must be made at the last possible moment. After five kills by the brand holder, the warpriest will use an attack that kills any guardian not standing in the shadow of a monument; the easiest way to get into the shadow of a monument is to stand on a pad. The monument will save the team from wiping, but will be destroyed in the process. More enemies then spawn, and the cycle repeats four times, destroying one monument each time and with Taken replacing the Hive halfway through. At the end of the fourth cycle there is no cover remaining, and the warpriest's final attack will wipe the team if he has not been killed by then. Golgoroth After the warpriest, the team will be teleported to a dark maze. The entire fireteam must navigate it while avoiding bottomless pits to gather at the door at the far side, causing it to open and let them into Golgoroth's chamber. Hanging from the ceiling is a bubble of darkness; shooting it will cause it to drip onto the floor and summon Golgoroth and a large number of other enemies. In the rear of the chamber is a large black column called the Tablet of Ruin; any player death (even if immediately resurrected) will activate a rune carved into it. If all six runes are activated, the tablet will blind and then kill the entire fireteam. Golgoroth is a large mutated ogre who fires his beam attack constantly. He possesses two weak spots, one on his chest and one on his back. Above him are six more bubbles of darkness, each of which if shot down will produce a small pool of light on the floor of his arena which greatly increases damage done to him. Golgoroth will kill any guardian jumping down to take advantage of that unless his Gaze is held by another player. Capturing his gaze is accomplished by shooting him in the back, which will cause him to turn his attention to the shooter and switch from firing his ogre beam to firing seeking projectiles similar to those of a Taken Centurion. The player who has drawn his attention must not seek cover or break Golgoroth's line of sight at this point, but instead stand their ground and shoot down the projectiles, thus holding his gaze. Golgoroth's attention will be focused on that player for a short time, indicated by a timer on the HUD. During that time, the remaining players are free to shoot down a bubble, enter the pit, and shoot Golgoroth's chest without reprisal from him. Once the gaze timer runs down, a second player on the opposite side of the area should capture his gaze, to maintain the safety of the arena attackers; this will cause Golgoroth to turn around so another bubble must be shot down and the attackers relocate to the new pool to continue attacking. This handoff may be done six times, after which there are no more bubbles and the attackers must leave the arena. Cursed thrall will pour into the arena to make damaging Golgoroth during this attack difficult. After a short time, the bubbles respawn and the cycle may be performed repeatedly until Golgoroth is dead. Pistons After Golgoroth, the players must traverse a large space between two of the Dreadnaught's hulls. There are platforms extended from the slanted walls which may safely be stood upon, while avoiding the piston-like devices which will knock players to their deaths. At certain points are power plates which must be occupied to cause floating platforms to appear; a guardian must remain on each plate until all of them have been activated, at which point the floating platforms become permanent and all guardians may continue. Gathering the fireteam before the final door of the area will unlock it and allow passage to the next encounter. Daughters of Oryx This final room contains the next two encounters, including the final fight of the raid. The first encounter begins with two Deathsingers, protected by force fields on elevated platforms. Elsewhere in the room are four power plates on pedestals, which may be activated by players to cause semi-transparent platforms to appear in the air. Hovering high above one of the platforms is a spark of light. Stepping onto any of these platforms will cause enemies to spawn and one of the deathsingers to begin casting a spell, which will wipe the team after one minute. One player at random will be "torn between dimensions", distorting their vision and making them appear translucent to the other players. This player is the only one who can traverse the floating platforms summoned by the power plates. In order to create a path to the spark, the platforms must be activated in a counter-clockwise sequence, starting from the one immediately after the spark and proceeding around the room to the one immediately preceding it. The torn player must reach the spark, leap onto the platform containing the deathsinger which is not casting the spell, and use the spark (by holding square or X) to steal the deathsinger's protective aura. This will leave the deathsinger unprotected, allowing the team to damage it, and will protect any guardians standing near the stealer from the wipe spell. After the wipe spell is cast, the aura will return to its rightful owner. The cycle will then repeat with the other deathsinger casting the spell and the spark in a different location. The deathsingers must be killed on consecutive cycles; once one is killed its aura will disappear and the players will not be able to protect themselves from the next wipe spell except by killing the remaining one before its timer expires. After both deathsingers are dead, a loot chest will appear and a spark will appear at the far end of the room which triggers the final encounter when approached. Oryx, The Taken King Oryx appears when a player approaches the spark. Fighting Oryx involves a rapid sequence of actions that every team member must respond to in different ways, some simultaneously and some in sequence. Oryx will begin the attack, and events will unfold in several different ways depending on the fireteam's progress through the encounter. Attack First, after the players kill the enemies that spawned near the front of the arena, Oryx will move to near one of the platforms and punch it. This will create a mote of light on that platform, and four special enemies called Light-Eater Ogres will emerge from the ground, one near each platform. One player must claim the spark, becoming torn between dimensions, as in the Deathsingers encounter. Their role is to navigate the summoned platforms and reach the spark hanging overhead. At the same time, four other players must summon the platforms the torn player needs. Just as before, the platforms must be triggered in a counter-clockwise sequence starting from the platform on which the mote appeared. However, the four activators must also kill the ogre near their platform, and make sure to do so well away from the path that runs down the center of the area. This is because each ogre will drop a ball of corrupted light when killed, and players must avoid going near it until the proper time. The remaining player may "float", killing any remaining enemies and assisting activators with their ogre kills. When the torn player reaches the overhead spark and claims it, a Tombship will fly through the arena and deliver a special Knight named "Vessel of Oryx", which will run up the central path. The torn player must jump down to intercept it, and then hold Square or X, depending on console, to discharge the spark and steal the knight's aura (note that there is no onscreen prompt for this, just do it when close to the knight). Stealing the knight's aura makes the knight vulnerable to all players, and also offers protection from damage to all players standing near the player who stole the aura. At this point, every player must converge on the Vessel of Oryx and kill it as quickly as possible. It is recommended that this be done near the center of the arena, to avoid the corrupted light balls. Once the vessel is killed, Oryx prepares to use his ultimate attack by opening his chest, emitting a shining white light. Every player must unload as much firepower as possible into Oryx's chest, aiming for the dead center of the glowing area to be sure to hit the vulnerable spot. With sufficient damage, Oryx will stagger. (With insufficient damage, the fireteam will wipe.) Now, the corrupted light balls dropped by the ogres may be used. Four players must each run to one ball and stand near it for about five seconds, until a message acknowledging this appears, and then run back into the aura carried by the torn player to be protected from the corrupted light detonation. The detonation will kill any remaining normal enemies in the arena and do a significant amount of damage to Oryx, who will shudder and fall off the side of the area. This marks the successful completion of one attack phase. Oryx will respond to this attack in one of two ways, with the former being more likely at the start of the fight and the latter being more likely once his health has been reduced significantly: Barrage Oryx will rise at the end of the arena and begin firing on every player at once, as indicated by white circles that appear at their positions and then explode. This may be countered by sprinting around the arena at top speed, taking care not to ever slow down, reverse direction, or come too near to another player. After a short time, the barrage will cease. Arena Oryx will create a bubble of darkness at one end of the arena, and one by one every member of the fireteam will be teleported into it. Within the bubble is a small arena similar to the final encounter of the mission Regicide, with a foggy perimeter and an Echo of Oryx. Guardian health does not recharge while inside the bubble. Guardians not yet teleported into the bubble may assist those that are by killing the other enemies in the arena, who will try to enter the bubble and interfere with the fight. If the echo is defeated within one minute, the arena will dissolve and return the players to the main encounter. After several cycles of attacking and handling the counterattack, Oryx's health will be mostly depleted. He will appear at the far end of the arena and open his chest one last time. Fire into it and the encounter will be completed. A loot chest will appear in the center of the arena. Loot Chests Chest 1 The first chest is located at the end of the Tombship jumping area, next to the forcefield that must be lowered to pass. To the left of this forcefield is a long spar running up the wall that is reachable from the passing tombship with a carefully timed jump. Walking up the spar will lead guardians to a small door which is only open while the forcefield is being held down by the plates. Through the door is a chest and an opportunity to jump to the landing platform on the opposite side. Chest 2 The second chest is found in the dark maze before the fight with Golgoroth. Hidden in the maze are four large circular floor plates, which must be stepped on in the proper sequence. If the direction from the entrance to the exit is taken to be north, the plates must be stepped on in this order: west, southeast, southwest, northeast. This will open a door (found by traveling to the exit and heading south) revealing the chest. Chest 3 The third chest is found in the platforming section immediately following Golgoroth. When reaching the first activation plate, a small ledge can be seen on a nearby freestanding column. If guardians jump to this ledge, they may use their Ghost to reveal a set of nearby invisible platforms. This will lead to a new jumping path, across several sets of platforms and revisiting the freestanding column, that eventually leads to a door set into the sloping hull on the far side of the area. The chest is in the room through this door. Loot Drop Points #After entering through the first Portal #After the Totems #After killing the Warpriest #After killing Golgoroth #After killing the Daughters of Oryx #After killing Oryx List of Loot Armor Hunter *Darkhollow Mask *Darkhollow Chiton *Darkhollow Grasps *Darkhollow Treads *Darkhollow Mantle Titan *War Numen's Crown *War Numen's Chest *War Numen's Fist *War Numen's Boots *War Numen's Mark Warlock *Mouth of Ur *Chasm of Yuul *Grasp of Eir *Path of Xol *Bond of The Wormlore Weapons *Doom of Chelchis *Elulim's Frenzy *Zaouli's Bane *Silence of A'Arn *Anguish of Drystan *Qullim's Terminus *Smite of Merain *Midha's Reckoning *Defiance of Yasmin Other *Kingslayer Shell *Moldering Shards References Category:Raids Category:The Taken King